The promise
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: Sakura is illtreated and Syaoran is in need of a friend. When the two special children with their special powers find each other they make a promise. When Sakura goes insane can she still keep it? SxS,Oneshot.


The Promise 

"Sakura!" The emerald-eyed girl spun round to meet the glare of an old hag. The lady was wearing thick make-up, skimpy clothing and reeked like something that had fallen out of a garbage can then rolled in sewer water which-is obviously- not a smell anyone would be particularly fond of.

"How many times have I told you not to laze around? Look what you did to my satin! You have dyed it red! You never put reds with whites! You are so incompetent!" She raised a hand to slap Sakura.

"I am sorry! Please don't hurt me I will fix it!" Sakura tried to cover her face to deflect any blows given. The hand came down upon her like a flash. She hit the waxed floor hard and skidded across the room and hit her head on the cupboard.

"Shut up! We are leaving for church you will come so that you can tell everyone how nice we are to you. Maybe then we will be invited to that club." The rather plump woman walked away muttering something about having to be a family person.

Sakura did not know what it felt like to be loved but she wanted with all her heart to be able to care for someone who needed her and would be with her for eternity. She had asked questions that no one answered. But she was patient and continued waiting…

Sakura was a special child with an extra ordinary gift. She could have a glimpse into the future with the touch of a hand. Her parents and brother loved her but the landlord took her away to pay for her parent's debts. This was so because her parents were poor and didn't have a speck of money.

Her mother had passed away not long after her capture and her father and brother had to move away. Sakura was still so very young and thought her parent was the landlady.

The landlord looked after her till she was two then she was sent to the divorced landlady's house. Now Sakura was five and her future seemed very bleak.

She closed her eyes and looked to the stars and asked for her to find someone who wanted to spend time together with her. An unconditional love.

In Syaoran's Mansion---

Syaoran lived happily in a mansion with millions of butlers and maids. He had been blessed with a loving family, which consisted of four sisters a father and a mother. He went hunting with his father head of the Li clan in China. His mother always filled the room with elegance and grace.

His four older sisters tortured him but he knew they loved him all the same. He could not remember all the moments spent with each member of his family but he could remember one…

"Dad? Why is the grass green?"

"Its green because of the pigments inside the leaf called chlorophyll."

"Ok…" he said when his father returned his question.

"Dad will we be able to go on like this forever?" Syaoran wondered aloud.

"Why do you ask son?" His fathers face became serious.

"Um… because you and mother stay up really late at night and sometimes mom wakes up screaming… So… So I thought…"

"Do not be fearful son. I am sure there will be a day when you with rule over our clan with a strong hand. I need you to look after your sisters and your mother for me. Ok?"

"Uh… Sure dad!" He lit a smile as his hand ruffled his hair lovingly.

"That time won't be too soon don't worry."

He lived the life anyone would want; he was in a life of luxury. He even had a gift. He could see aura's that showed him the past of anyone he met. He was the heir to the Li fortune and he was as happy as could be. The training regiment was rough but accomplishable for the small heir.

Though in his heart he felt a piece missing. As if there was a part in his soul that needed…no…Yearned to be complete. He pondered on this fact but just couldn't put his finger on it. Why did he feel so incomplete and lonely?

He had acres of land to play in and he had lots of love. What more would a child want? Or need? At that moment he did not know just how lucky he was.

He stared to the starlit sky and bowed his head and prayed for his missing piece.

Later that day---

Sakura clambered up the stone steps to the hilltop church. She knew her body was exhausted but kept up with Relfi by ignoring the pain.

"You little maggot! Hurry up!" Refil, the landlady scolded. Sakura rushed up the steps as fast as her short legs could take her. Breathing heavily when she reached the top she carried on walking when Relfi grabbed her hand roughly.

Relfi led her to a pen where the children were kept till the end of service. The décor mostly consisted of child paintings and baby toys. Other children fiddled with the toys and made odd noises but Sakura stayed silent as Relfi smiled forcefully and left.

"Hi! I am Syaoran Li pleased to meet you." Sakura was startled hearing the warm voice and she turned to face Li.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto. Call me Sakura"

"Then call me Syaoran"

She watched as the chestnut haired child grasped her hand. She felt as if everything around her was shaking. An array of images crossed her mind and for a split second she heard cries and felt the presence of death. She gasped in shock and broke down.

"Are you alright?" He asked her full of concern. He stared at the tears that had formed on her face, "Why are you crying?"

"I am fine. But I am crying for your future. Someone you hold dear will pass away." He took a hanky from his pocket and dabbed Sakura's tears away. He pointed above Sakura's head and informed her that they would meet again.

"How do you know?" Sakura inquired plainly puzzled.

"My aura had intertwined with yours. It means that I will see you one more time. I promise." He flashed her a smile, which perked her up.

"I will pray that you find happiness one day." Sakura clasped her hands together in prayer.

"And I will do so for you." Syaoran copied her action and their prayers were lifted to heaven.

Both of them had their fears. One had a fear to come and the other was already surrounded by it. Each had a different soul but both have a good heart. They both wish for each other and truly pray for each other to feel comfort.

God's silent reply went unnoticed and drifted through the air as if to tell them _later_.

That day they played together and laughed with enough force to revive the dead. They barely knew each other but still… It just felt so right… To laugh with each other and truly enjoy the time spent together. Sakura felt happy and for a moment Syaoran felt complete. They wondered in unison. Is this the answer to my prayers?

"Wow! Thank you so much! You are the greatest friend I ever had!"

Syaoran turned and looked at the other small children. He reached out a shaking hand then withdrew it. He sighed to himself and remembered all his duties as the heir to the Li clan.

It seemed that the others were having so much fun. They were laughing and playing. It was like a deep blow to his heart.

"Master Li its time for your training." He looked up at Wei who stared down with a kind smile.

"Yes of course Wei." He allowed Wei to lead him away from the hurtful place that made his heart ache as if a sword had stabbed him.

It just felt so painful inside of him. Why did he want to join them? Why did he yearn to share their laughter? He is not lonely and is always surrounded by his family…

"What am I missing?"

4 years later---

Sakura walked down the street on the way to get groceries for Relfi. She was going about her daily routine when she spotted a headline that piqued her interest.

"Li leader murdered, Repots say it had been accidental and all but the small heir to the Li fortune passed away at the same time and day. Rumor has it that the Quinn family assassinated them though there is no proof behind the accusation. Please call 97251836 in if you have any information on the murder." Sakura read aloud.

"Astounding for a 9 year old who has not been educated."

"I know! I hear her parents died in a Plane crash!"

"I heard her parents died at sea."

"They say that she eats from the street."

"No! That nice landlady gives her shelter"

"You think she is abandoned?"

"Maybe they say her father wanted to sell her to some weird guy."

"My friend told me she was 3 when she was left at their doorstep!" Sakura was slightly angry with these ladies for gossiping about her. She strode away when she crashed into a small figure.

"Sakura?" Sakura struggled to get up.

"Who are you?" She questioned, the figure looked odd with a huge scarf around its neck and sunglasses that were too big for its face. The gloves on his hands were

"Its me Syaoran! Remember…" He removed the scarf and glasses to reveal chestnut hair and amber eyes.

"Syaora-!" He clasped a hand around my mouth.

"Not so loud. I wanted to ask you. Please tell me what will happen next. I need to know. Sa-ku-ra?" He watched as Sakura stared into the air with a shocked expression.

"Nani? (What?)" Syaoran asked. "Daijoubu desu ka (Are you alright)"

"Daijobu…(I'm alright) Syaoran there is someone who makes me fearful. The person who killed your family; He is coming for you. Only he is not going to hurt you because he miss's."

"Thank goodness. That's great!" Syaoran smiled and Sakura smiled weakly back. Syaoran knotted his brows together," Is there more?"

Sakura nodded.

"Spill." She bit her bottom lip but carried on.

"He missed you but… But… He stabbed me… and it hurt so much. It just hurt. I was shaking in fear and I was in cold sweating. I looked like a teenager and you too. But worst of all when I was in the vision I received a flood of emotions. Fear, loss, pain and I realized… I realized that I had …Feelings."

"Feelings?" He asked.

"Yes, they were feelings… they were feelings for you." Sakura began to tremble and Syaoran cuddled her and he tugged her along with him outside the grocery store. He continued until he came to a park filled with beautiful flowers and trees. Each of the petals on all of the trees was delicate and detailed. He pulled her gently to a small hill and sat down upon the grass. He gave a gesture inviting her to sit by his side.

"Sakura ever since that day at the church I could not stop thinking about you…"

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura I promise to protect you! I won't let some psycho freak hurt you! Please believe me… I won't…" He finished clenching his fists tight and lowering his head.

"I trust you Syaoran… I really do. I just wish the uncertainty would not hang in the air around us." She smiled. His arm crept around her shoulders and held her close to his chest.

"I don't want you to feel uncertain and I can't tell you how I feel. I can't describe it and I don't know what it is… But someday I will find you again and I will be able to tell you just how I feel. Please wait for me." He pleaded, his eyes glazed deeply into Sakura's.

"Syaoran… I pinky promise that I will be patient cross my heart. But please promise that we will be able to be together forever one day..."

"I promise." Sakura felt indescribable joy upon hearing those words.

They leaned against one another as the sun set. Until Sakura realized that she had to get back home. She got up groggily, stretched then shook Syaoran awake. She whispered a goodbye to him and began to walk away.

Sakura spotted a six year old in the park with her parents.

"Darling careful its slippery we don't want you to hurt yourself." The lady warned.

"Hai (Yes) Mama! (Mother) I-" she was cut short when she tripped on a small branch.

"Itai! (It hurts!) Mama! (Mother)" The lady came over to her and held her tight and soothed her child.

"Where does it hurt? I will kiss it better." Sakura turned away from the scene and clutched a fist close to her heart.

Why did my heart ache? I can't understand… and yet… I feel sad… It makes my heart feel like it's going to explode. Why do I feel this way? Why am I crying?

Sakura was tearing up inside she was yearning deeply for a family… her tears dropped to the ground and stained the pavement. She kneeled down and banged a fist on the ground. She did not know why but it was such sorrow for her to view the scene of something she never received. Love.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stood up and turned to face him with a tear streaked face.

She flung her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Not knowing how to respond he rested a comforting hand on the back of her head.

"Sakura," Syaoran began. Sakura lifted her head to meet his eyes, " It's alright to cry."

They stayed in each other's warm embrace for a time that seemed short to them but was actually hours. They wept and shared each other's feeling with one another. They had learned to trust and were going to find out how to love…

Two hours later---

"Master Li! Master Li come here we have to make plans for your families funeral!" An old man called Wei cried. The old geezer was wrinkly, pale but looked kind and honest. He picked Syaoran up gently. Syaoran reached for my hand and I tiptoed to reach his but our effort failed when Wei strode off carrying him further out of her reach.

She watched from the sidelines as Li was taken away from sight. Truth be told she was envious. He had a family and still has Wei, his caretaker. She never had that kind of love and compassion given to her. It may have just been selfish desire but she could not help but feel like she was cursed.

To live a life with so much sorrow is a most painful one. But, she believed that she deserved it just for thinking such thoughts.

"Sakura! You insolent worm! Where have you been? I trust you to do one task and you disobey me. You piece of filth get your butt to work or I will sell you to the slave house and you can work there for nuts till you die! You know what just die! Just DIE!" Like a freeze frame her life froze and she felt something else in her body take over. It was itching for a chance to escape… To reveal itself to the world!

Sakura felt bloodlust like never before. Her fingers were itching to kill. Her whole body practically screamed murder. It was something she never felt before a mixture of overwhelming anger with tinges of hate. It filled her blood with energy.

She grabbed a jagged stone, which was larger than Sakura's fist. Then she threw it directly at Relfi's heart. Upon impact Relfi's heart stopped dead. Sakura threw herself at Relfi and gave deadly blows causing the dying corpse to retaliate. She smiled a cruel and dreadful smile it was a smile of a cold-blooded killer.

She grinned her state was awful and she was covered head to toe in Relfi's blood. The corpse's guts remained unmoving on the floor. There was satisfaction in her mind but fear began to rise when a flash in the corner of her eye was noticed. She began to run.

"You there! Stop!" The officer shouted as Sakura bolted.

"What the Crap!" Were the officer's first words when his eye caught sight of Relfi. He whipped out his walkie-talkie and called in for an ambulance and back up. The air itself was dry and cold, like Sakura's heart.

Sakura was on the loose, police were everywhere it was obvious that havoc had claimed the park. To her mind -that was reeling- everything is just peachy but in reality everything was definitely not.

"Stop murderer!" in her new twisted mind the name sounded good. The police surrounded her and shone a light on her. She bared her teeth in a wild animal like way.

"Its just a kid!" A cop exclaimed clearly puzzled.

"Just a kid? Don't make me laugh!" Her eyes were red from the crying from earlier but the darkness of the night make her emerald eyes seem blood red…

7 years later at the institution for mental health---

"Promise me?" a small voice cried.

Sakura could not remember much from long ago just the sound of a shot and being terrified out of her wits. She would not let anyone close. The walls around her were padded with a soft by tough material. There was only one hole at the bottom of the room where they slipped food in, one bed, a shower, a toilet and one sink.

There was barely any light. The only light came from outside the bars that trapped her. She had cursed the day that she had allowed herself to be shot! But most of all she was sorry for hurting all those people including Relfi.

"I won't let anyone get hurt again." She whispered to herself.

"She is insane?" A male voice from outside conversed.

"Mentally… No one can figure out what is wrong with her! She has been here for 7 years and nobody here can get near the child!"

"Why?"

"She lashes out like a savage beast at anyone who tries to give her food. We had to resort to giving her food through a hole in the wall. She has not even the most skilled people can get near her!"

"Do you have any knowledge of why she may be acting this way?"

"No. Well it could be that her landlord was killed on the night she was captured. They said the girl killed over 10 cops that night. Don't see how she could have! She was only 9! They even spouted lies of how she murdered the landlady! Ha! How could a mere child do such a thing!"

"Can I see the girl?"

"I suppose but you will have to wait for us to get the tranquillizers ready…"

"Sure."

"Just wait here Mr. Li while I go retrieve it." Sakura's ears pricked. Was it really Li? She sprinted to the metal bars and gripped them. Peering out from the bars she glanced at the man.

He had chestnut hair and amber eyes. It _was_ him! Her heart leapt. She watched as he peeked into the cell. His eyes widened. He sharply turned his head away in disbelief. She waited as they opened the door.

She lay unmoving in the corner; she waited for him to come closer.

"I…I… I don't get it! They seemed sure when they said this girl was vicious!" The old man had gray hair and round spectacles. His white lab coat was unstained as well as Syaoran's.

"Please wait outside for me I want to speak to her alone." Syaoran ordered. The old man gave a startled cry and many objections later they found themselves alone.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Syaoran it is you!" I ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Sakura? Did you wait for me?" He stared into my eyes.

"Of course I did! I promised you I would…" I glance down at my lap shyly.

"You kept your promise?"

"Of course!" I said determinedly.

"I will keep my promise. I think that I really truly love you. When I left that day throughout my training I could not stop thinking about you. I have been searching for so long to find you. I could not escape my vigorous training… But I just wanted you to know that I… I… I had fallen in love with you!"

Sakura was stunned for a while when he told her. She scarcely could bear to breath. She grasped his hands in her own and began to tear. He sank down to the floor with her.

"Syaoran I can't say I feel the same. But even so could we still be together?"

"Yes Sakura. I won't let you be alone anymore."

With that they left the compound and kept both their promises.

"Sakura can you promise me that you will tell me how you feel about me before its to late?"

"Sure. I promise."

The End

Hope you enjoyed this! Tell me if you want a sequel!

Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura


End file.
